Babysiting
by TortueOrange
Summary: Un accident de potion éclate et une classe se retrouve changer en bébés!Que vont-ils devenir s'il n'y a seulement que 2 personnes compétentes pour les garder,tandis que les 2 autres ne sont pas compétent pour 2sous!Délire pas de but et drôle!venez


Babysiting  
  
C une fic écri ak Louna c un délire pi attention ya bcp d'expression  
québécoise pi de faute voulu.  
  
Chapitre 1 :Comment mettre une couche cour 101  
  
*dans un cours de potion*  
  
Mic, Cérendy et Louna font une potion, ainsi que tout le reste de la classe  
  
Mic:aille comment ça on est dans même classe?on a pas le même age...  
  
Louna et Cérendy: a ferme ta gueule pis rame!  
  
Tlm :si tu rame pas j'te cr*** en bas, mon es***d'gros tas  
  
Snape: silence!  
  
Sirius: ben quoi y'on le droit de chanter?  
  
Snape:quoi tu fais la toé?  
  
Sirius :sais pas...les folles mon fait venir...pense plus que ça serait la tite là*pointe Louna qui le regarde avec un gros smile*  
  
Snape: a d'accord  
  
Drago: hey pourquoi j'suis ici moua?!vx pas!  
  
Sirius :pense que l'autre folle, plus grande la, a ta fait venir Les 2 se regarde*hoho...on est dans le trouble  
  
"les 2 folles en question essaye de se sauver mais la plus tite fais tomber un chaudron au passage"  
  
Boum!!!  
  
WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
les 2 folle se regarde* OH NON!  
  
PAS DES BÉBÉS!  
  
BROOUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
nooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnn!!!"l'air vraiment po contente"  
  
les 2 gars: (se bouche les oreilles)FAITE QQCH!  
  
les 2 folles:tiens son pas bébé eux!  
  
les regarde avec un regard sadique  
  
pourquoi z'êtes po des bébé vous?  
  
Sirius et Drago: comme si no le saurais!  
  
Sirius: a merde vont tu se la fermer!*sors sa baguette et met sur "mute*  
  
Drago: aaaaaa...merci!  
  
Sirius :da rien  
  
Hermione qui sort de nulle part:vous n'êtes pas devenu des bébé a cause d'un procédé chimique qui équivaut à....  
  
tlm:la ferme!!  
  
Hermione: sen va  
  
Louna: bon...j'ai une idée!ma prendre tout en charge!^_____^  
  
sirius: j'suis plus vieux que toi!  
  
Louna: c moi la gardienne ici!  
  
Cérendy: j'suis la plus grande c a moi de le faire!!  
  
Louna: j'suis plus vieille!  
  
Cérendy:mais j'suis plus grande  
  
Louna: tu vas être mon assistante cérendy!  
  
C:^^ k  
  
Louna: bon...pour commencer...faudrait leur...donner un bain!  
  
C:mouais...  
  
sirius:...oh non!pas un bain a Snape...pitié  
  
C: on commence par mic!!  
  
Drago: pas donner un bain a potter s.v.p.  
  
Louna: BONE IDÉE!^______________________^  
  
Louna: sirius et drago, vous changerez les couches!  
  
Sirius et drago: pas de problème!^^ça doit pas être trop tuf  
  
C:"tite voix que tlm sauf Draco pi Sirius entende"c se que vous penser  
  
louna et cérendy: vient ici le tit mic adoré!^_________^  
  
Louna: whahahaha!  
  
louna et cérendy: yé tout mignon le tit mic avec sa robe de sorcier 15 fois plus grande que lui  
  
C:^^  
  
Sirius et Drago: ¬_¬c quoi quya de si spécial les bébé  
  
Louna: è_é sont tout chou!  
  
Lis si tu continues a les insulté, on va te faire devenir bébé pis va falloir quon te donne un bain!  
  
L et C; WHAHAHAHAHA  
  
mic: arheu?  
  
C:viens ici TIT mic  
  
L: aller vient voir tante Louna et tante cérendy!  
  
^_____________________________________^  
  
L et C: le tit mic va prendre un bon bain pour commencer!^____^  
  
C:je m'enva chercher le pyjama^^  
  
L: sirius prépare le bain!  
  
Sirius: ben ouais...*pogne un bassin pis met de l'eau bouillante*  
  
S: ^_______________________________^  
  
"C reviens avec un pyjama rose une pièce avec des pantoufle lapin pi un capuchon ak des oreille de lapin"  
  
L: oooo yé donc ben cute!^_____________^  
  
Sirius et Draco: c u gars pis tu vas lui mettre ca?  
  
C:je sais c'est celui de ma tite cousine^^  
  
C et L: viiii  
  
^___^  
  
^__________^  
  
L: touche leau* AYOYE!  
  
L: SIRIUS JTAI PAS DIT DE LEAU PoUR LÉBOUILLANTÉ!  
  
C:"s'approche dangereusement de sirius"ta essayer de faire mal a MON tit mic  
  
Sirius: mi non mi non!^^'  
  
Drago: *apporte de l'eau glacé pis la met dans l'eau*  
  
Louna: ça c'étais intelligent!^^  
  
*touche l'eau*EST GELER!C PAS POUR LE FAIRE REVENIR EN GLACON!  
  
C; *frappe les 2 gars derrière la tête*  
  
j'ai compris leur affaire!!y'essaye de le glacer pi après de le faire fondre pour y disparaisse. y'a bo vous maltraiter dans c fic mais c po une raison è_é  
  
l: oooo!!!*sapproche des gars pis les frappe elle aussi*  
  
L : grrr recommencer pu!  
  
S et D: ta pas le droit de nous frapper!on est plus vieu que toi!  
  
L et C: nous au moins on est réelle!  
  
C:vous avez bo nous frapper sa nous fais rien  
  
S et D; pas juste  
  
L et C: viii^^  
  
Louna: bon ma préparer leau du bain correctement  
  
C: m'enva chercher la poudre pi la serviette pi ma préparer le biscuit ak le lait ^^  
  
Louna: daccord!^^  
  
Louna: va chercher les couhes aussi pour les gars!  
  
C: ok  
  
Louna: niack niack  
  
Louna: on aller dans le tit bain toi tit mic!^__________________^  
  
penser de mic : dans koi me suis embarquer -_-  
  
C et L: ooo le tit mic qui prend son tit bain! yé tout chou!^________________^tu vx tu ton canard?  
  
Sirius et Draco: c quoi quya de si cute?*sapproche pour voir mic*  
  
C: *les frappe sur la joue*PAS LE DROIT!  
  
D et S:"recoivent de l'eau dans els yeux de la part de mic"  
  
S et D: aille!!!!toi mon tit! L: *les frappe encore..*AILLE PAS TOUCHE!  
  
mic:"fini par leur lancer un soumarin"  
  
Sirius et Draco: TOI MON TIT!TU VAS LE REGRETTER!*leve leur baguette* (mais recoivent 2 claque sa joue de la par de Louna et Cérendy y'on une marque rouge^___^  
  
Louna et Cérendy: yé tout mignon le ti mic! y doit etre tout propre la!^_____^  
  
C : oui ^^  
  
mic: arheu! HAHAHAHA  
  
L et C: oooooo tout cuute!^^  
  
L et C: bon on va sortir le tit mic de leau la...aller vien le tit mic!  
  
C:envelope mic dans la serviette mauve"  
  
L: bon les gars va falloir que vous lui mettiez une couche!^___________^  
  
S et D*se tienne tjrs la joue*  
  
C:"donne mic a Sirius"  
  
S: c quoi que jfais avec?*le prend par les pieds*  
  
C:eille!!  
  
fais po sa!!  
  
D: jpense que c de lautre sens  
  
C: lui y la l'affaire  
  
S: a ok...*le tien par les 2 bras*  
  
C: -_-  
  
S: bon vas y Dray, met lui sa couche  
  
D*pogne une couche pis la tourne de tout les sens* heu jpense que ca va de ce bord la!*lui met sa tête*  
  
L et C: -_-gang d'incapable!  
  
C; ca va pas sur la tete ca va la!*pointe la partie*  
  
L: pi sa sort la!"pointe le derriere"  
  
Drago: beurk faut que jy mette ca?toi vas y sirius!  
  
Sirius: nan moi jle tien*le tien a bout de bras par les 2 bras*  
  
C:first coucher le sur une table sur la serviette  
  
S et D; le couche sur une table toute sale*  
  
*la serviette tombe*  
  
Mic: donne des coup de pied dans air*  
  
L: y merde on est pas sortit du bois avec eux!  
  
prooooooouuuuuuuuttttt"dans la face des gars"  
  
s et D: a le cochon!  
  
L et C: HAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
L: bon first...pogner la serviette, mettez la sur la table pis coucher mic dessus!  
  
D; *ramasse la serviette létend sur la table pis couche mic dessus*  
  
C: bon un gars qui a compris!  
  
S et D :apres on fait quoi?  
  
C et L:-_-*spete la tete sur le mur*  
  
S et D:*spete la tete sur le mus pcq il pense quil faut faire ca*  
  
L et C: gang dincapable! ca prend juste des gars!..on va faire mic mais les autres c vous!  
  
C:"pogne mic pi arrange tout sa en 2 temps 3 mouvement"  
  
L: prend mic pis lui met son pyjama en 5 sec*  
  
L et C; ooo yé tout chouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu^^  
  
C:tien ton biscuit piton alit mic"y tend le biscuit pi le lait"  
  
Mic: cool miam miam!*bouffe*  
  
L: bon surveillez le pour pas quil sétouffe vous 2!*  
  
C: on a tout le reste a donner un bain.......*regarde la salle* D:"essaye de l'étoufer"  
  
L : AILLE!!!*le frappe*  
  
L; méchant draco pas de biscuit!  
  
Ci Sirius non plus pcq sa me tante po d'y en donné"  
  
sirius et Draco: whaaaaaaa  
  
L: bon...faudrais continuer  
  
C: ouin...  
  
L: qui quon prend?  
  
C: Rogue  
  
L: niack naick  
  
sriius: o non! pas snape! L et C: wiwi^^  
  
C: oh oui snape  
  
L et C: pogne snape ds ses robes de sorcier 35 fois trop grande pour lui*  
  
C: check Louna y'avais dja les cheveux long quand y'étais bébé ^^  
  
L; ooo tout chou!..mais au moins sont pas gras  
  
C:y sont tout lisse et brillant comme dans l'annonce d'herbalescence ^^  
  
L: ouais!^^jlai vx ses cheveux!oo pis regarde...il c pas encore cassé le nez fac yé tout droit!^^  
  
C: ^^ ak un tit bout rond  
  
L: pis regarde ses yeux!^^ont tout cute!  
  
sont*  
  
C: ya les yeux bleu ^^ comme moi!!  
  
L: yé tout chou!^_________________________________________________^  
  
L: yé tout cute le tit severus!^_______^  
  
C: plus cute qu'en vieu shnoc  
  
L: ben daccord!^^  
  
S: a svp!arrete ca les filles!  
  
C: pk on areterais??tien Sirius enleve y la robe pendant qu'on va chercher les affaire  
  
L: hahaha!  
  
S: O_Ot tu malade?!?!  
  
C: non  
  
L: aller sirius!^_______^c juste une bébé  
  
C: enbreille sinon ta une autre clac  
  
S: ok ok! *ote la robe de severus les yeux fermés*  
  
C: Dracinouchet chéri va donc chercher de l'eau tiède celle la commence a refroidir  
  
D: NON!  
  
L: ok dabord. une autre claque!  
  
D;*par chercher de leau tiede*  
  
D:tien leau tiede!  
  
C:met la dans le bain APRES que Louna y est toucher  
  
L:*y touche*parfait! vide ca ds le bassin!  
  
C: m'enva chercher le pyjama  
  
L: dacord!  
  
C: "revien ak un pijama..."  
  
L`: ooo yé donc ben cute!^^pyjama vert pale avec des ourson!^^  
  
Sirius: -_-Au secour!  
  
Mic: ouiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn  
  
C: koi ya tit mic chéri??  
  
L: oo quécé quya le tit mic?  
  
mic: bi...bi..bibe..biberon!  
  
C: Sirius toi tu va chercher le biberon en oubliant po de le faire chauffer, Draco check si sa couche est prope pi Louna...fais koi tu veu!!  
  
L: lol...heeeeee........toi c quoitu va faire?on a tit snape qui attend...  
  
je c c pour sa me suis po nommer c pour aller m'occupé de lui  
  
C: pov tit y fa pitié tout seul  
  
l oui!*va le voir*  
  
L: bon y veut tu un tit canard lui aussi?  
  
Sirius:*se bat avec le biberon*COMMENT CA MARCHE CA!?  
  
C: non lui y veux le poisson  
  
L: *lui donne un poisson* A merde sirius! y merde on est pas sortit du bois!*ui pogne le biberon pis larrange en 2 sec  
  
S: prend mic pis lui donne le biberon  
  
D:la couche est sale beurk  
  
L et C: y vx tu dautre tit poisson le tit severus?  
  
L: change la!  
  
D: beurk!ya fait un gros tas!  
  
C:nettoy le!^___________^ a le tit severus yé tout propre  
  
C:"sort la serviette bleu pi emballe Sev  
  
L: *prend sev pis le donne a sirius pour quil lui mettre sa couche*  
  
S: oh non svp les filles!  
  
C : De rien  
  
S; non faites le svp!  
  
L et C: nananan!  
  
C: pk on ferais sa  
  
S : pk je ferais sa ?  
  
C :pcq sinon ta une clac  
  
S: pas juste!_  
  
L et C: wiwi c juste!  
  
S: me rappelle pu comment faire!^^'  
  
L et C: essay pas!  
  
S: grrrrr*ferme les yeux pis lui met la couche...sur les bras*  
  
C: ralalalalaaa  
  
S: ben quoi?jlai pas mit correctement?*tjs les yeux fermer*  
  
C: nana po full  
  
L: vraiment pas....  
  
ouvre les yeux tu vas voir  
  
S: *ouvre les yeux*AAAAAAAA  
  
D; aille ya fini de boire son biberon c quoi que je fais?  
  
L: fais lui faire son rot!  
  
C:tu y enlève DOUCEMENT  
  
D; enleve le biberon doucement pis lui tape ds le dos*  
  
L et C: pas si fort!  
  
Mic:....burp..*vomit dans le dos de la robe de Draco*  
  
C: ooooooooooo tout chou  
  
L: tout cute!  
  
D: TOUT DÉGUEU!  
  
S: hahaha!  
  
L: bon aller sirius finit lui de lui mettre sa couche!  
  
S*referme les yeux pis la met......................sa tete*  
  
C: -_- sa recommence!!  
  
L; tu pense pas que ca irait mieu si tu ouvrais les yeux sirius?  
  
S: nan! fais le toi!*fais des yeux de chien battu tout cute pis qu'on peut pas résister*  
  
L:*hypnotisé*daccor  
  
C: Lets go Draco met y  
  
D: NAN Louna va le faire...est hypnotisé la...pense quelle besoin sune claque derriere la tete  
  
C: ouin c vrai"sacre une claque en arriere de la tete de Louna"  
  
L; ayoye!  
  
C: tampis  
  
L: michant sirius pas de biscuit!  
  
S: merde ca lavais presque marcher!  
  
L: méchant sirius!*lui sacre une claque derriere la tete*  
  
L: pened mic d bras a draco* envoy drago va lui mettre sa couche!  
  
C: bon tit Sev tien ton nounours  
  
Snape; gagou! tit nounours!  
  
L et C: oooooo tout cute!  
  
^____________________________________________^  
  
L: bon on va prendre harry pis Ron  
  
C :ok  
  
"Cérendy pogne Harry pi Louna pogne Ron"  
  
"Ron rentre sa tete dans la poitrine de steph"  
  
L: ron!  
  
L: méchant!  
  
L: pas de biscuit!  
  
C: vien t'en Harry on va prendre un bon bain  
  
Harry: « pogne la poitrine de cérendy »  
  
C: c des pervers c enfant la!!  
  
L: oui! méchant ron et harry!  
  
L: yon meme pas 1 an ca pense déja a ca!  
  
C:"soupir"imagine a 15 ans  
  
L: ca sera pas bo!  
  
C: oups^^'y'on 15 ans  
  
L: lol..au moins mic et sev était pas comem ca une chance  
  
C: ouais eux c des tit ange ^^  
  
Sirius: c tu moi ausis je veux devenir un bébé!  
  
L: espece de pervers!  
  
L: aille draco surveille mic!  
  
L:il prend qqch!  
  
Boum 


End file.
